Nitric oxide (NO) is a gaseous molecule that has been shown to acts in the signaling of different biological processes. Endothelium-derived NO is a key molecule in regulation of vascular tone and its association with vascular disease has long been recognized. NO inhibits many processes known to be involved in the formation of atherosclerotic plaque, including monocyte adhesion, platelet aggregation and vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation. Another important role of endothelial NO is the protection of the vascular wall from the oxidative stress induced by its own metabolic products and by the oxidation products of lipids and lipoproteins. Endothelial dysfunction occurs at very early stages of atherosclerosis. It is therefore possible that deficiency in local NO availability could be a final common pathway that accelerates atherogenesis in humans. In addition to its role in the vascular endothelium, NO availability has been shown to modulate metabolism of lipoproteins. Negative correlation has been reported between plasma concentrations of NO metabolic products and plasma total and Low Density Lipoprotein [LDL] cholesterol levels while High Density Lipoprotein [HDL] improves vascular function in hypercholesterolaemic subjects. The loss of NO has considerable effect on the development of the disease. Diabetes mellitus is associated with increased rates of morbidity and mortality caused primarily by the accelerated development of atherosclerotic disease. Moreover, reports show that diabetics have impaired lung functions. It has been proposed that insulin resistance leads to airway inflammation. Habib et al., Nitric Oxide Measurement From Blood To Lungs, Is There A Link? Pak J Physiol 2007; 3(1).
Nitric oxide is synthesized by the endothelium from L-arginine by nitric oxide synthase (NO synthase). NO synthase occurs in different isoforms, including a constitutive form (cNOS) and an inducible form (iNOS). The constitutive form is present in normal endothelial cells, neurons and some other tissues.
The therapeutic effect of an extremely diluted form (or ultra-low form) of antibodies potentized by homeopathic technology (activated potentiated form) has been discovered by Dr. Oleg I. Epshtein. U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,096 discloses a homeopathically potentized form of antibodies to endothelial NO-synthase. The homeopathically potentized form of antibodies to endothelial NO-synthase is marketed in the Russian Federation and other countries under the name Impaza®.
There is a continuing need for a method of increasing the effect of an activated-potentiated form of an antibody.